This invention relates generally to arthroplasty and, more particularly to devices and techniques for positioning a prosthesis prior to fixation through the injection of a bonding agent.
In current human joint repair situations, it is common practice to prepare host bone stock to receive an implant then, if satisfied with the physical correspondence, apply cement to the host, install the prosthesis, and stabilize the arrangement until curing. This approach has several disadvantages. Foremost among them arises from the unpredictable process of ensuring that, although the prosthesis may have been ideally placed prior to cementation, once the cement is applied, orientation may shift, resulting in a final configuration which is less than optimal.
A few approaches have been attempted to assist in making the positioning of the final implant more predictable. As discussed further in the detailed description herein, one such approach utilizes a centralizing plug inserted distally within the medullary canal, and from which there extends a rod upon which a final implant including a corresponding central bore may be monorailed. The plug and rod are positioned in conjunction with a trial which also includes a central bore, which is then removed, the intramedullary cavity filled with cement and the final implant slid over the rod, displacing the cement as it is pushed down into position. Although this technique may assist in maintaining a side-to-side orientation prior to cementation, it does not address the simultaneous need for up-and-down and/or rotational stabilization. Additionally, as with current techniques, cement is applied to the host prior to the introduction of the final implant, leaving open the possibility that the final implant may be held in a position different from that associated with the trial, and may therefore result in an unacceptable misplacement as the cement cures.
Other approaches do reverse this order, and install the final implant prior to the injection of cement. The known approaches, however, utilize a highly specialized prosthetic device including centralizing protrusions and internal channels through which the cement is introduced. That is, in these systems, the prosthesis itself is used as the cement injector. Due to their requirement for a highly specialized final prosthetic element, such systems are incompatible with currently available implant devices, and therefore raise costs while reducing the options of the practitioner. In addition, they do not adequately address the need for simultaneously stabilizing multiple degrees of freedom prior and during cementation. As a further disadvantage, the systems which use the prosthesis as the cement injector tend to use the cement as a grout between the outer surface of the implant and the inner surface of the receiving cavity. It has been shown, however, that the changes of success are improved through the creation of a thicker cement xe2x80x9cmantle,xe2x80x9d as opposed to a thin grout-type layer. The need remains, then, for a system whereby the prosthesis may be stabilized relative to multiple degrees of freedom prior to cementation, and, ideally, remain compatible with existing prosthetic components while forming a strong and stable bond to the host.
The present invention resides in apparatus and methods for maintaining the proper positioning of a prosthetic implant having proximal and distal ends within a prepared bone cavity during cement injection and curing. In contrast to prior-art systems the invention provides first stabilization means, implantable within the bone cavity, for minimizing lateral movement of the distal end of the implant, and second stabilization means, physically separate from the means for minimizing lateral movement of the distal end of the implant, for minimizing both the lateral movement of the proximal end of the implant and the rotational movement of the implant overall. In the preferred embodiment, the second stabilization means includes an apertured cap removably securable to the end of a bone having the prepared cavity through which the implant is inserted and held in place. This cap, which may either be entirely rigid or include a pliable membrane in the vicinity of the aperture, preferably further includes a first port associated with cement injection and a second port associated with cement over-pressurization. In an alternative embodiment, the second stabilization means includes a manually operated mechanism enabling the implant to be temporarily yet rigidly secured thereto in accordance with a desired orientation, preferably affording adjustments along multiple degrees of freedom prior to the rigid securement thereof.